


City on the Edge of Forever [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Ten Minutes AU, they don't turn on the Stupid Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they don't turn on the <a href="http://synecdochic.livejournal.com/68975.html">Stupid Generator</a> when they arive on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City on the Edge of Forever [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City on the Edge of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20645) by synecdochic. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/coteof%20v2.mp3) | **Size:** 40 MB | **Duration:** 40min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago, I asked on Twitter if anyone has any suggestions about what I should record as my 50th podfic, because I wanted to try something I hadn't done before. So, the lovely reena_jenkins threw a bunch of SGA fics my way that I would probably never would have found on my own. I thought it was going to be hard to chose one, but the premise for City on the Edge of Forever just screamed 'Pick me! Pick me!' the moment I clicked on the link. (Let's ignore the fact that I almost ended up doing an Mpreg CLex fic because it was her first suggestion and because it definitely wasn't something I had done before)


End file.
